User talk:Changtau2005
Hi there! what can I do for you today? If you have suggestions about, or are looking to troubleshoot: the Portals, Database, Quote Corner, Site Skin or templates, you're in the right place. Reply Tell you what, go ahead and keep working on it, and me or Game will decide on it later. Are you also working on a Monobook skin as well?-- :I like the last one, personally.-- Quotes First off, I'd like to thank you for giving me the directions you gave! Also, if the quotes I give are already in the quote generator, I wouldn't be against you asking me for replacement quotes. I'm very good with humor! See if you like what I have. (NerdyBoutKirby) 1. "*Sigh* He was my only customer and I turned him into a flamethrower." -Chef Kawasaki, Kirby: Right Back at Ya! (The Hotshot Chef) 2. "This grass feels funny," Kirby thought. "It feels like...pants." -Kirby's Epic Yarn Narrator, Kirby's Epic Yarn 3. (Escargoon's commercial for DDD Perfume) "DDD Perfume: Whether you're sniffing out crime or enjoying private time, DDD Perfume is great - Because everything else just stinks." -Escargoon, Kirby: Right Back at Ya! (Watermelon Felon) 4. (Customer Service, talking to Dedede and Escargoon) Customer Service: "The trap will be sprung the instant Kirby steps on the hidden transfer disc. In a flash, the delivery system will send him to us!" Escargoon: "This plan's ingenius!" Dedede: "But other than that, it sounds pretty good to me!" -Kirby: Right Back at Ya! (Scare Tactics - Part II) 5. (Yin-Yarn talking to himself) "Hehheheheh! Dream Land will be mine! ...Not sure what I'll do with it, but I'll figure something out." -Yin-Yarn, Kirby's Epic Yarn 6. (Dedede beats Escargoon out of terror) Dedede: "Uh-oh. Escargoon? Yo! You okay? I done mistook you for a ghost!" Escargoon: "How many ghosts take showers?" -Kirby: Right Back at Ya! (Scare Tactics - Part II) 7. (DDD Doll disclaimer) "Your doll may vary. Do not operate heavy machinery while holding this doll. Offer void are prohibited by common sense." -Escargoon, Kirby: Right Back at Ya! (Don't Bank on It) 8. (Dedede talking to himself) "Time for me to work my hypno-hoot-dooey." -Dedede, Kirby: Right Back at Ya! (Don't Bank on It) 9. (Dedede talking to Escargoon) Dedede: "But I still got one doll left so's I can get my revenge!" Escargoon: "I dunno. Playing with dolls can be hazardous to your health." -Kirby: Right Back at Ya! (Don't Bank on It) 10. (Tokkori talking to Kirby) "Turn into Doll Kirby." *Kirby fails to transform* "Figures. Guess you don't have enough brains to be a doll." -Tokkori, Kirby: Right Back at Ya! (Don't Bank on It) One other thing... It feels really good putting in quotes. If I may, could I put a few others up on this talk page? Less convenient than putting them on myself, I know, but I'm still confused with the instructions. Of course, this is still your talk page and I don't want to take up any room on it that you'd disagree with. I may not put them on today or tomorrow, but sometime I could... with your say-so. I wouldn't blame you if you denied me that permission. (NerdyBoutKirby) Misunderstandings This is where I can explain the quotes above if the aren't understood. 3. So sorry about that quote! I never liked that episode much, so I only watched it once. I must have been incorrect about it - I've always said the quote that exact way, and I didn't quite have time yesterday to research it. If you remember the direct quote, feel free to put that one in. I will try harder next time (which is RIGHT NOW!;). 4. Dedede and Escargoon are probably laughing out of sinisterity (if that was a word). I just laugh because Dedede is so dumb that he thinks "ingenius" means "dumb". GOOOD Background! That is nice looking, and definitely what this wiki needs if you ask me. I love the way you combined mainstream Kirby with yarn stuff, and Rick and Chuchu behind the bush are a great touch. I'm always a suggestion-person, so I have some further recommendations: #I've noticed this is a pretty peaceful scene, with the least friendly-looking thing being Dedede. I really like Pon & Con, so I'd suggest them; they don't look too mean, so they'd fit in well. Squishy would do well in the water near Blipper, Knuckle Joe's Father (happy version) would be nifty somewhere, and Nightmare's ball form would look cool flying away from the Halberd. A non-aggressive sprite of Ado would look pretty sharp too. #If Ado works for you, I thought of this ingenius place to put him. One sprite of Ado is him hiding most of his body, with pretty-much only his head showing. You could easily shrink him slightly and make him looking out from behind the tree Tiff is reading under! This way he'd be looking at Tiff! I think it would be good. #I can rightly assume you're excluding obscure characters, right? However, I can't LIVE without recommending Sharbon! Sharbon is SO cool and cute if you get used to him/her/it! I doubt you'd put it in, but if you did, I know what to do with it. An image on its page shows it blowing bubbles at Dedede. That Sharbon, given the right tech, could be flipped around to face right, and be cut out of the picture with no scenery around it. I'd put it near Chuchu if I was me. #This may be an immediate "NO", but there are also cool yet unhappy characters as well. I'd advise Knuckle Joe (anime), Silica, Yin-Yarn, and Mumbies. If you head over to the Mumbies and Monster Management pages, you can find pictures that I put on (Mumbies with JAWS and Knuckle Joe wearing a suit). A little work and they could be additions, too. I won't even ask for Ebifryer, the coolest creature ever. Thanks for listening! (NerdyBoutKirby) I like this. May I suggest something? *Since Kine is interested in Tiff, maybe you could have Mine scowling at Kine nearby? *It would be nice if Heavy Lobster was in there, maybe chasing after Kirby with his Jets on? Or, it could be on/near the Halberd (if you're using him as he works in Kirby Super Star Ultra). *Maybe some water creatures for ambience, like some Squishies and maybe Sweet Stuff in the water Do what you like, I'm just pointing out some stuff you could have. Either way it's a great banner. User:Vulturewing , 2*th 2011 Why? Why did you erase everything I did? What's wrong? Yes, maybe Mr. Frosty was a bit weird, but I still find their similarity worth mentioning. And someone put the idea of Bang-bang working like the Crystal Shards enemy, so why can't I? Do you have a problem with me or something? I'm not angry, but a bit frustrated and confused. HELLO Hello :3 Tanafrind 07:35, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Music Files? Are you the one putting all those music libraries on Kirby Wiki? Because, let me say, I love 'em! Feels more fun editing while listening to Lava Landing or Blub-Blub Ocean. Could you send me links to all these music libraries sometime? You have some very good ideas how to improve this wiki! (NerdyBoutKirby) Upcoming Games Are you excited about the new games? Do you like Necrodius? Are you happy they finally made Whip ability and "Ultra Inhale"? I am! (NerdyBoutKirby) You're AWESOME!! I gotta say I'm glad to finally see the Kirby Music get its rightful place on this wiki!! Can't WAIT till Superstar is one here! :D Marx Wraith 05:23, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Background IT looks fantastic. I think it looks better than the one we have here. :) -- Love it as well! :D Marx Wraith 01:22, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations. Your sysop rights have been granted.-- Glitchy! Since Kirby's Epic Yarn is the only game you've played, I figured you'd appreciate this: I've found lots of cool glitches in the game! All the Kirby's Epic Yarn glitches on the "Glitch" article I noticed and added. They're pretty cool glitches, too - none of them hurt the game! You sound really, REALLY busy right now, but you should try one or two if you have time. See ya! (NerdyBoutKirby) Squeak Squad Music- Tiny little mistake You made a slight error on two of the music files for 22 and 23 22 is labeled as the boss themes for the Doc boss battles and Daroach/Dark Daroach when its actually the music that plays in the mini-boss fights with the Squeaks stealing your treasures. No.23 is actually the theme that plays during the Doc and Daroach fights while the theme for the bosses not associated with the squeaks doesnt seem to be on there. I hope I helped out for you by saying this! :D Marx Wraith 04:59, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh wait I found the regular boss music haha. its 21. :D Marx Wraith 05:18, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Recent css modifications in Wikia.css/Monobook.css Hi, I'm Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) from the Community Support team. I'm a big Kirby fan myself - and like your background really much! However, some of your css modifications are not permitted within our terms of use. You have removed the internal advertisements "Wikia spotlights" on bottom and in the right rail which is not allowed. See here. Namely, takling about this part: .WikiaFooter section .SPOTLIGHT_FOOTER, .WikiaFooter #LEFT_SKYSCRAPER_2 .SPOTLIGHT_FOOTER { display: none; } And this part in your monobook.css: #spotlight_container { display: none !important; } Please remove these parts from your wikia.css and monobook.css. Marc-Philipp (Talk) 10:16, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :Also, I can't read the global navigation - is there a way we can find an agreement between your version and the Wikia version? Marc-Philipp (Talk) 10:18, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ::I have spoken with other team members and we have learned that our customization policy has some space for improvement. We have been discussing about things like global header modifications and will let you know about the updated customization policy, as there might be a change which states more clearly what you can customize and what you can't. However, I found one more thing which is also not allowed as it cuts off internal advertising, see here: .WikiaFooter h1 { display: none; } .WikiaFooter .wikia-button { display: none; } ::Sorry that I forgot to mention that in the first run. Could you please remove that one as well? Best, Marc-Philipp (Talk) 23:58, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Untitled: References Okay, thanks. I'll be sure to use it from now on. Sorry if I make mistakes, I'm just pretty new to this wiki thing. ;) Vulturewing 21:34, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Database It's fine. Thanks for informing me. I really appreciate what you have been doing for this wiki. Keep up the good work! :) -- Thanks I appreciate helping me with the matter. Like I said to Starman, you can check my edit history if there is any doubt about me. I assure that there are no irrelevant edits and I've not vandanlized anything. Thank you for your help. 0verlord Gouki 00:31, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Kirby Wii Hi. Do you think the information on wikipedia is true because it said that their are confirmed stages include Dream Land, Smokey Peak, Sweet Lake, Carrot Field, Blizzard Garden, Space Labyrinth, Pirate Forest, Sandy Lagoon, and Whale Road. Heres a link. Just making sure. Kirby 9000 ok thanks About this pic Its official.I think its a poster. here is were i found ithttp://www.kirbysrainbowresort.net/info/anime/art/other/index.html Your welcome OH sorry ! I'm new at wiki and didn't know how it worked. The Star Chariot picture from Kirby's Rainbow Resort looked official to me so I thought it would make more sense to put official artwork as a pic instead of a sprite. The reason I changed the Kirby page was because the super star ultra image seemed out dated, but that's just me, The pic I kept putting, was well... the latest artwork so it would seem updated. I actually didn't even know there was a messaging system until I got banned I tried to see why. so if you have any problems with my edits just message me (now that I know there's a mail system), I'll change it the way you want it as fast as I can (unless you want to do it yourself). so in other words I'll be more careful.